<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Double Blind Pining by storywriter8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662918">The Double Blind Pining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8'>storywriter8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 The Double-Blind Job, Jealous Eliot, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self-Hatred, Shifter Eliot, Succubus Sophie, Werewolf Eliot Spencer, Wind Elemental Parker, jealous Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot finds himself agreeing with Parker and jealously glaring at the woman who had stumbled her way into danger and Leverage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Double Blind Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess I need to go camping more often, its so much easier to write in the middle of no where. Although getting enough internet to post is a challenge...</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was too damn early for this.</p><p>Ok, it was 10 in the morning on a Thursday but Eliot had been up until 6 am doing reconnaissance for a potential job and had only been dragged out of bed half an hour ago with the promise of coffee.</p><p>So objectively, it was too damn early for this.</p><p>“What?” Eliot growled, glaring blearily at Harrison as they shuffled forward a few inches closer to the coffee counter and the glorious caffeination it promised.</p><p>“What is a pack?” Hardison repeated, looking a bit awkward now that he had been forced to repeat his blurted out question. “I mean, I know WHAT a pack is but like, what does pack mean?”</p><p>Too tired to try any of his usual methods of avoiding emotionally complicated questions, Eliot shrugged and told the hacker the truth. “Pack means family.”</p><p>“Like a commune or polyamory?”</p><p>For all his grace and fighting expertise, Eliot very nearly tripped at this follow up question and gave Hardison a startled look.</p><p>“What?” The hacker said defensively, “I have the internet you know,”</p><p>“Both,” Eliot mumbled, suddenly feeling a little uneasy about his candid responses. “Sometimes its family units, siblings bringin’ their partners into their parents’ pack. Sometimes shifters will start their own pack with their partners or adopted children or… found family.”</p><p>Eliot had the presents of mind to blush under the intense dark eyes of the hacker but couldn’t seem to stop the words spilling from his lips. “Pack means connection. Pack means love.”</p><p>Hardison hummed thoughtfully and finally turned his eyes away from Eliot to look up at the menu board.</p><p>The hitter shifted uneasily from foot to foot, his own words spinning around his head. Had he said too much? Was it good that Hardison hadn’t questioned further or was it bad? Had Hardison guessed that Eliot-</p><p>“Miel Latte,” Hardison said, handing the paper cup holding Eliot’s drink of choice to the bewildered hitter. “And thank you for telling him.”</p><p>Eliot looked from the drink he hadn’t known Hardison knew he liked to the hacker’s gentle smile. He nodded jerkily, causing a strand of hair to slip from behind his ear and dangle in front of his face. His throat clenched even tighter as Hardison’s long, talented, beautiful fingers reached out and carefully tucked the strand away.</p><p>“Come on, Nates probably already complaining about how long we're taking,” Hardion murmured, using his hip to gently nudge Eliot towards the door. </p><p>But Eliot just blinked, looked down at his coffee and back up at his friend. </p><p>Was it just him? Was it just his over eager brain filling in around the pattern it saw to show what he wanted to see? Was this a date?</p><p>No, no it wasn’t.</p><p>It wasn’t a date because a date wouldn’t end with some fake FBI agents running headlong into them, spilling Eliot's precious coffee all down the front of his shirt. A date wouldn’t end with Hardison wrapped around a pretty damsel in distress, his eyes fixed on hers instead of Eliot beating the crap out of the unlucky thugs.</p><p>A date wouldn’t end with Eliot’s insides burning with jealousy of the pretty brunette with the tragic backstory whose tearful eyes had the hacker’s full attention.</p><p>And a date definitely wouldn’t end with the shifter adding one more reason to the long list of reasons to hate himself for being so self centered he hadn’t even noticed how much Parker was hurting until the glass bottle in her hand shattered over the bar top.</p><p>  “You need to talk to him,” Sophie muttered awkwardly, sliding away from the bar and potential catfight.</p><p>“Talk to who,” Parker muttered, her eyes not leaving the hacker and their client.</p><p>“Hardison,” Eliot supplied for the retreating succubus.</p><p>The cracked glass in Parker’s hands splintered even more.</p><p>“Stop it,” Eliot grumbled, taking the glass shards away from the wind spirit before she unknowingly hurt herself.</p><p>“I have a right to be mad, Hardison is ours!” Parker hissed, reluctantly letting the glass be taken away, “why aren’t you mad?”</p><p>Eliot suppressed his flinch, suppressed the bubble of joy at hearing ‘ours’ out of Parker’s lips. She didn’t mean it like that, she probably didn’t even understand that she was falling in love with Hardison. But Eliot did, he could see the signs clear as day. The hacker and thief were meant for each other and damn it all if he was what would get between them. </p><p>“Don't know what you’re talkin’ about,” Eliot growled, shoving away from the bar and the wind spirit that had blown her way into his heart and trying to ignore the hurt look on her face. It was better this way.</p><p>And with Damien Moreau set firmly in their sights, they would hate him sooner than later. Yes it was better this way, it would hurt them less if he pulled away now. </p><p>It didn’t matter if it killed Eliot to do it, it was better this way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>